DOA
by lilnaych
Summary: Another songfic. This one's about everybodys favorite blond bad guy and his thoughts about why he did what he did. done to Doa by the foo fighters. please review even if it's to say you hate it


Disclaimer. I still own nothing not a damn thing I tell you. Squaresoft, final fantasy, Manchester United, the Elvis estate, Hamlet and DOA are all owned by some other people. But they will all be mine very soon, I have a cunning plan and everything will be mine ha,ha,ha he laughs as they come to take him away. So don't bother suing you've nothing to gain but the delusions of a madman.

Right for some reason I'm getting addicted to songfics. This one is about everyone's favourite blond bad guy and his thoughts as he fights Squall and kidnaps Rinoa. Thanks again to mieka for your reviews and support. Special thanks also to Alex my favourite Poetry lady as always I owe you too much to count. Ok anyone else wants to review don't hesitate, the door's open walk through.

_"To die, to sleep;To sleep: perchance to dream: aye, there's the rub;  
For in that sleep of death what dreams may come"_. Hamlet. William Shakespeare.

**DOA**

**Oh you know I did it  
It's over and I feel fine  
Nothing you could say is gonna change my mind  
Waiting and I wait at the longest night  
Nothing like the taste to sweet decline  
**

Squall looked at the fallen blond and tried to figure out why he had gone so far. Sure he had mentioned his romantic dream but that couldn't be all could it.

"Why Seifer, Why did you do it." Squall asked.

The blond just smiled.

"You really need to know" Seifer sneered.

"Yes I need to know" Squall asked.

Seifer just laughed and began to think back to why he had done the things he done and why he wasn't in the least bit sorry about any of them.

**I was down, I fell, I fell so fast  
Dropping like the grains in an hourglass  
Never say forever cause nothing last  
Dancing with the thorns of my buried past  
**

He was jealous he had always been jealous, Leonheart gets whatever he wants Seifer thought to himself as he sat in the cell. He had failed he had lost a duel to the one person he hated in this world. He had failed his Seed exam again while his rival had passed and now to make things even worse, the very same rival was leaving on the mission that should have been his. While he had been locked in a stinking cell for arguing about it with the headmaster.

"I'll get even with you Leonheart if it's the last thing I do" he said as he sat there.

**Never mind there's nothing I can do  
Bet your life there's something**

**killing you**

She came from nowhere and her promises were so sweet. She would give him the world, she would give him revenge, all he had to do was give her his soul. It was a price he would pay gladly to even the score.

"Come with me my Knight" she said.

"Come with me and I'll give you everything" she said softly as she filled his head with images he could only dream about.

"Will we win" was the only question he asked.

"Yes my sweet Knight, no one can beat me, come with me and you shall have your revenge" the sorceress said.

It's a shame we have to die my dear  
No ones getting out of here, alive  
This time

He stood beside his love on the float and he waited, they would be here soon and he would be with them. Finally he would take his revenge on his rival; he looked to the beautiful girl beside him. She had shown him so many things; his Romantic dream was so close he could taste it.

"Soon my sweet Knight, soon" she said and smiled a beautiful smile.

"Soon we will beat them and you shall have your revenge" she continued.

"Yes my love" he smiled back at her and felt happy at last.

**What a way to go, they have no fear  
No ones getting out of here, alive  
This time**

He stood beside her as he ordered the attack on the other Garden, a place he had called home once. Yet he felt nothing about the lives that would be lost, he felt nothing for the one's he had grown up with. The only thing he felt as he watched the battle was that soon his dream would be realised. She had promised him this, she had promised him the world, she had promised him revenge.

"Are you ready my Knight" she asked.

"Yes my love" he answered.

"Soon you shall have it all" she said and smiled at the blond man.

"Yes my love, soon" he replied, as he took the Gunblade from its sheath.

**Finished, I'm getting you off my chest  
made you come clean in a dirty dress  
a promise is a promise you kept in check  
Heart across a heart that beats its best  
**

He carried the girl over his shoulder into the auditorium; she was to be brought to his sorceress. The knight smiled to himself as he carried the girl, everything Ultimecia had shown him had happened. They had thought they had beaten him so many times, but it was only a game. Now the game was about to end.

"Stop it! Haven't you done enough? I know you're not like that!" Rinoa said as he carried her

"Can't go back now! I can't go anywhere! The sorceresses as one! That is Ultimecia's WISH!" He answered

"...Seifer." She said before passing out.

My dream is about to come true he thought to himself as he carried the girl,

**Take a good hard look for the very last time  
The very last one in a very long line  
Only took a second to say goodbye  
Then the pleasure 'bout the pleasure's  
been mine, all mine  
**

Seifer stood beside the sorceress he had given the girl to. Finally the time was at hand finally he would have his revenge. He looked at the figure before him and saw the fear in his eyes, he's afraid he thought to himself. He was right Squall Leonheart was afraid for the first time in his life. What Seifer didn't know was that it wasn't him that scared him, Squall was afraid for his love, Squall was afraid for Rinoa.

"Ready Puberty Boy" Seifer laughed at the smaller man.

"Let's end this" Squall said back as they both raised their Gunblades at the same time.

**Ain't no way, DOA  
Ain't no way, DOA  
**

As Seifer lay on the ground Squall looked at him with a mixture of contempt and disgust. He couldn't comprehend that Seifer had done everything out of jealousy and envy. It made no sense to him that this could drive someone to do the things he had.

"Your pathetic Almasy" he sneered at his one time colleague.

"Yeah maybe I am Leonheart, But at least I know when I'm beat" Seifer replied.

"What the hell do you mean by that" Squall asked.

"I may have been the sorceress's lap dog as you called me, but in the end I was still on the winning side" Seifer answered laughing.

"WINNING SIDE, LOOK AT YOU, YOU'RE NO WINNER" Squall shouted.

"Yeah maybe, but she'll win and there's not a damn thing you can do about it" Seifer said back to him still laughing.

"We'll beat her" Squall said.

"HAH! BEAT HER, NO ONE CAN BEAT HER" Seifer screamed, "NO ONE" He shouted before Squall finished the conversation once and for all.

"We'll beat her Seifer, we beat you" Squall said as he knocked the prone man out.

"We'll beat her, we have to" he said again as he left the unconscious man on the floor.

**It's a shame we have to disappear  
No ones getting out of here, alive  
This time  
This time  
This time  
**


End file.
